Misscliks Devotion: Episode 11
Recap Oct 21, 1509 It is the aftermath of the fight from last episode. The party have killed the guards holding Kellen in the abandoned house outside Highmeadow. With them is Verve, the 14 year old kid who had been kidnapped. Kellen is freed and they leave the house. Outside the house is the cart and cart driver they left tied up. The band work out what to do with the driver, now they have Kellen back. The find out the cart driver's backstory on how he lost his job and had to work for the briggands, and how his wife is having an affair with his neighbour because he isn't around. He is convinced to do no more crime, and to fight for his wife's love. The driver is released. The band then take Verve back to his parents and collect the 300g reward. They head to the tavern Splash and are served by Bradley the bartender. That night in the inn room, Ransom is woken in the night by someone breaking into his room by the window. Ransom confronts the intruder, who claims to be drunk and going into he wrong room. Kes wakes up. Ransom ties up the intruder. The loud interrogation wakes up Kellen & Olivia, who some into the room. Kellen recognises the intruder as a miner from Sky Peak. The intruder reveals that Georg the foreman of Sky Peak hide some mithril in Kes' bag. Kes checks her bag and finds some ore at the bottom of her bag. 500g worth of mithril. Georg the foreman is waiting for the intruder in Bridgelight. Kellen convinces the intruder, Dee, to give up crime and to follow his dreams, in becoming a cook. Kellen agrees to hire the man as the band's cook. Oct 22, 1509 The band decide to head to Sandashar in Akuba, 300 miles away. The first leg of the journey is to head to Evermond. They send word to Guy Claypool & Bash Rockstorm in Bridgelight to meet them in Evermond. Oct 23 to Oct 27, 1509 Kes & Kellen perform in Evermond while waiting for Guy & Bash. Ransom rents a forge so he can smelt down the mithril ore. He makes 22 mithril coins and 2 mithril ring. Olivia buys some chain-mail limbs, replacing her leather-limbs. Oct 28, 1509 The band with Guy, Bash and Cook get on a ship heading to Sandashar. Oct 29 to Nov 17, 1509 They travel by ship to Sandashar. The ship is also transporting some Hobgoblin prisoners who can speak common, so Akubans can learn to speak Hobgoblin from them. During the journey Random and Kes watch many sunsets and sunrises. They also practice dancing. Ransom talks about how he wants to keep exploring the world and seeing all the different places before he dies. Kes tells Ransom about the engagement ring she wears on a necklace, that Leaventh was going to give to her before he died. Olivia talks with a Half-Orc who is on the ship to get to Abenkai for a bodyguard gig for the Baron's Child. The Half-Orc is an expert in fighting with an axe, so she is going to also teach the child how to use an axe. Ransom plays some card games (Mahtava Holdem, Blackjack, & Hearthgnome) and earns 40 gold. Kellen and Guy Claypool have a romantic moment on the ship. They make a song called Cosmic Connection. A few day later Kellen and Guy have another chat about their pasts, Guy is a trained lawyer who waited for his parents to die before starting his musical career. Guy almost confesses to Kellen, but chickens out and lies and says he used to have a crush on Olivia. Olivia is bitterly bored on the ship, having be denied being allowed to talk with the Hobgoblins, so is unable to learn anything new during the weeks at sea. She and Kellen talk. Kellen reveals that he doesn't want to have children. Olivia talks about her old Half-Orcish boyfriend, Brash. Nov 18, 1509 The ship arrives in Sandashar. The first thing in town they see is Koibus Khorus performing on the dock. The leader of Koibus Khorus is rude to Kellen, and brags that Koibus Khorus will be performing for the royal court. Party Levels up to Level 4. Kellen HP +6 Kes HP +2 Olivia HP +1 Ransom HP +10 Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes